Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 5
by titoemilio2000
Summary: Nothing.


**The Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 5:Duck vs. Sofia the First vs. Kat vs. other cartoons** The crew was yet again at Finn's house and Duck said "We should go to the the land of Enchantia!" and they all agreed to go. Meanwhile,Cedric and Kat were watching them though a glass ball and Cedric said"This is what we've been waiting for!" Meanwhile,Timmy wished to go to Enchantia and he and the crew left! When they got to Enchantia,Duck started playing his bagpipes with his phantom and they said"And a 1 and a 2" and then the screen faded to black. **Cut to Opening Credits** Sofia's castle is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a radio onto it. He then presses a button on the radio, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays. _Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands…_

Suddenly, the radio explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger radio sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_From here to the stars;go buy candy bars; rides a kid with a neck for adventure…_

The radio then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different radio appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

Then two swords hit the radio and it blows up,then a new radio plays the whole Adventure Time theme song. _Adventure Time,com'on grab your friends,we will go to very distant lands,with Jake the dog,Cake the cat,Finn the human,and Fionna the human,the fun will never end,it's Adventure Time!_ Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Almost Naked Animals theme song. _Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals! Sing it!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Sofia the First theme song. _I was the girl in the village doing alright;then I became a princess overnight ,now I gotta figure how to do it right;so much to learn and see;up in the castle with my new family,in a school that's_ _just for royalty…_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Spongebob theme song. _Captain: Are you ready kids?_

_Kids: Aye-aye Captain._

_Captain: I can't hear you..._

_Kids: Aye-Aye Captain!_

_Captain: Oh!_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Rio theme song. Then Manny comes sliding down and blows the radio up. Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Johnny Test theme song. _Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa)_  
_Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa)_  
_Pero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?)_

_Johnny Test! (This is the life of..) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

_(What do we make of this?)_  
_Johnny Test! (This is the life of...) Johnny Test! (This is the life of...)_  
_This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!_

Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Phineas and Ferb theme song. _or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Orlocating Frankenstein's brain  
__**Phineas**__:It's over here!_

_Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Ordriving our sister insane  
__**Candace**__: Phineas!_

_As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall  
__**Phineas**__Come on Perry!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!_

_**Candace**__:Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Spongebob theme song.

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

_Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: Ready?_

_EveryBody: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Captain: SpongeBob... SquarePants! Haha._

Then a new radio appears and plays the Kid vs. Kat theme song. _Kid vs. Kat!_ (Kid vs. Kat music plays). Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the Powerpuff Girls theme song. _Sugar, spice, and everything nice  
These were the ingredients chosen  
To create the perfect little girls  
But Professor Utonium accidentally  
Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-  
Chemical X  
Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born  
Using their ultra-super powers  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup  
Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime  
And the forces of evil!_Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Almost Naked Animals theme song._Look at this almost naked bliss, at the Banana Cabana your pants won't be missed._

_Come and meet Howie and his misfit crew, they've always got a room for you!_

_Iye, iye, iye, iye, ipy-ipy iye iye! Almost Naked Animals!_

Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the first half of the Fish Hooks theme song. _1,2,3,4 Who's That Knocking At My Door_  
_5,6,7,8 Hurry Up ; Don't Be Late_  
_9,10,11,12 Got A Secret I Can't Tell Clap Your Fins Flip Your Tail School's Out Ring the Bell_Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays thefirst half of the Robot and Monster theme song. _OHHHHHHHHHHHH!Robot and Monster!_

_Best buds,_

_blinking lights,_

_evil Gart,_

_bacon fights!_

_Crazy danger everywhere,_

_flying Ogo in my hair!_

_Robot builds a strange machine,_

_Monster blows to smitherines!_

Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Fish Hooks theme song. _La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la! 1,2,3,4 Who's That Knocking At My Door  
5,6,7,8 Hurry Up and Don't Be Late  
9,10,11,12 Got A Secret I Can't Tell Clap Your Fins Flip Your Tail School's Out Ring a bell!_Then a larger radio comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Robot and Monster theme song.  
_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_MARF!_

_EXPLOSION!_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Robot and Monster!_

_Robot and Monster RIGHT NOW!_

_Marf:Marf._

Then a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and plays the second half of the Sofia the First theme song. _A whole enchanted world is waiting for me…;i'm so excited to be…(Sofia the First).I found that now,begins with royals all about;begin my way,it an adventure everyday!;it's gonna be my time(Sofia) to show them all that i'm…Sofia the First… _ Then another radio comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song. _With a super-powered mind; a mechanical_ _canine… _ This radio then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to the back of the castle where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a door holding a laser-firing device. Finn and Fionna then come through a invisble door and have their swords. Then Howie has Duck in his hands. Johnny Test then comes through with a blaster. Then Phineas comes and has a blowtroch. Dipper then comes and has the book with 6 fingers on it. Then Blu comes and has a pineapple. Then Manny comes and has his tusks. Spongebob then comes and has a T.V remote. Then Blossom comes and has her powers. Then Milo comes and has his handsomeness. Then Robot comes and has an invention. Then Sedric comes and has a wand. Then Kat comes and has a freeze ray. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen glass backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and Finn and Fionna fire their swords and Howie uses Duck and blasts the unseen glass backdrop and Johnny blasts the glass backdrop and Blu fires his pineapple and Manny fires his tusks and Spongebob fires his T.V remote and Blossom uses her powers to blast the unseen glass backdrop and Sedric fires his wand and Kat fires his freeze ray and Milo fires his handsomeness and Robot fires his invention along with Phineas and Dipper,then all bolts of energy collide on the glass backdrop which now reads "**The Jimmy Timmy Finny Fionna Ducky Howie Johnny Phinny Dipper Power Hour 5:****Duck vs. ****Sofia the First vs. Kat vs. other cartoons" **Timmy,Jimmy,Finn,Fionna,Duck,Howie,Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Phineas,Dipper,Mabel,Spongebob,Blossom,Wendy,Blu,Manny,Milo,Robot,Kat,and Sedric then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Cake,Jake,Octo,Sloth,Ferb,Perry,Sid,Crash**,**Jewel,Bruno,Pablo, Ruby,Coop,Sofia,Bubbles,Buttercup,Patrick,Gary,Monster,Bea,and Waddles riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.


End file.
